


I Play the Orchestra

by Daisiestdaisy (Doyle)



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doyle/pseuds/Daisiestdaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erlich has a lot of feelings about the Steve Jobs movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Play the Orchestra

**Author's Note:**

> Piece of silliness for Lizzy, who when I said that based on [the trailer](http://www.theverge.com/2015/7/1/8876997/steve-jobs-movie-trailer-2015) Erlich would love the Steve Jobs movie, suggested "he'd make Jian-Yang watch it with him and cry."

Most of Erlich’s philistine incubees wandered away to various bedrooms and workstations as the credits rolled, but he stayed the course on the rec room couch, pulling the neck of his t-shirt up to wipe his eyes as the list of key grips and craft services scrolled by. He’d been openly weeping for the entire last act, and to hell with Dinesh and Gilfoyle’s derision or Richard’s obvious discomfort. None of them understood art.

“I feel... transformed. As a human being.” Erlich exhaled, as if he was breathing his old life, his pre-this-movie life, out into the universe and letting it go. “What a movie. What a _man._ ”

“Good movie,” agreed Jian-Yang, still shovelling popcorn in his mouth by the fistful. Erlich frowned, but said nothing. He was so exhilarated that even Jian-Yang’s disgusting impression of a bespectacled Hungry Hungry Hippo couldn’t bring him down. The movie had been that good. It was almost enough to make him regret his boycott of movie theaters – but no. So long as their draconian ban on legally-prescribed plant-based medications stayed, he’d keep getting his movies on PirateBay. A man had to have principles.

“When he revealed the iMac,” he said, but couldn’t go on, unable to do justice to Michael Fassbender’s expression and his voice. “Or the scene with the board, my God. Aaron Sorkin is a poet. Just a goddamned poet. Remind me to find out his email address; I need to start sending him notes for the Pied Piper movie he’s going to make some day.”

“Question,” said Jian-Yang.

“Proceed,” Erlich said indulgently. “I didn’t expect you to catch every nuance, of course. Everyone did talk very fast while walking down hallways. I know this confuses you.”

Jian-Yang tossed the last piece of popcorn into his mouth and chewed. “Why did Gavin Belson leave Apple?”

Erlich said: “What.”

“Why,” Jian-Yang repeated, loudly and precisely, “Gavin Belson; leave Apple.”

Erlich let his eyes close, and bit his lip, and held onto his zen demeanour. “Tell me,” he said, “you didn’t watch this entire movie under the mistaken and offensive impression that Steve Jobs was Gavin fucking Belson. Are you saying all white billionaires look alike to you? Because as a future member of that minority group I find that horrifically racist.”

“Not all.” Jian-Yang shrugged. “Pretty sure that was Gavin Belson. Hooli guy.”

“It’s in the title!” Erlich exploded. “The movie’s fucking title is _Steve Jobs_! Not _Gavin Belson_! Not _Hooli Guy_! _It’s_ right here on the...” But it was a download. No DVD case. “Mother _fuck_.” Okay. This was a teachable moment. What would Steve do?

“Go make another bag of popcorn. And bring me one of my – make it two of my yoghurts. And some Kleenex.” He settled back onto the cushions and wriggled around until he’d dug the remote out from underneath him. “This time I’ll explain it to you as we go.”


End file.
